Enferma
by Bruja
Summary: Hoy es la noche de la lluvia de estrellas, pero Akane está enferma y no podrá asistir a este acontecimiento único, ¿qué hará Ranma al respecto?.
1. Chapter 1

_**Enferma**_

_**Parte 1**_

La lluvia caía fuertemente por todo Nerima y Akane estaba apoyada en la ventana de su cuarto, viendo como las gotas se chocaban contra su cristal y se resbalaban por ella, suspiró trágicamente ante esto. Paso delicadamente su mano por ella, esperando notarlas, pero sin conseguir su propósito.

La tos le ataco y se tuvo que tapar, estaba realmente resfriada y a causa de eso, no vería la lluvia de estrellas que está noche iba a caer. Se dejo caer en la silla y apoyando su rostro en ella, siguió contemplando el panórama, toda la familia se iría y ella tenía que quedarse sola, esperando el regreso de todos. Gruñó con rabia al maldecir su estúpido resfriado, podía haber venido mañana, no hoy.

Tocaron a la puerta y se giro para ver como Kasumi entraba con un bol de sopa bastante humeante, la mayor de las hermanas Tendo sonreía ampliamente y depositándolo en la mesa, tocó suavemente la frente de su hermana pequeña.

-¿Cómo estás Akane?...-le preguntó curiosa.

-Me duele la cabeza y todo me da vueltas...-le explicó al tomar un sorbo de sopa...-mmm ¡esta rico Kasumi!

-Normal..-volvió a sonreirle...-cuando alguien está enfermo sienta muy bien algo calentito como esto.

Agachó su rostro y gimió un poco, Kasumi apoyó su mano en su hombro y...

-¿Quieres qué me quede?...-propuso, consiguiendo que Akane levantará el rostro sorprendida...-¡les digo a la familia que vayan sin mi y yo me quedo contigo, no sería prudente que estuvieras sola en este estado!.

Akane se mordió los labios, eso deseaba de todo corazón no encontrarse sola con este tremendo resfriado y tenerla a ella a su lado, pero no podía ser egoista, Kasumi se merecia salir y además de Dr. Tofu estaría esperándola, ambos se merecían estar juntos. Aspirando para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan..

-No importa Kasumi, puedo quedarme aquí..

-¿Seguro?...-alzó una ceja con curiosidad...-¡no me importa!

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza, no podía ser así. Una sombra atrajó la atención de las dos hermanas, para ver como Nabiki estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena.

-Tranquila Akane, por un precio estimable me puedo quedar contigo...-hablo con una sonrisa.

Akane entrecerró su mirada, su hermana no cambiaba siempre seria una pesetera.

-No gracias, no te molestes...-gruño.

-Era una broma..-sonrió Nabiki no convenciendo mucho a su hermana pequeña...-pero enserio si no te encuentras bien, podemos quedarnos las dos contigo.

-Le he dicho a Kasumi que no importa, ya me quedaré yo sola.

Asintieron ante las palabras de Akane, y Kasumi besó la frente de su hermana pequeña para salir de la habitación, Nabiki solo se despidió de ella y la volvieron a dejar sola en su cuarto, tomando sopa caliente, nuevamente clavó su mirada en la ventana para ver partir a su familia a la colina más próxima y poder asistir a la maravillosa lluvia de estrellas de esta noche.

Se colocó la bata y salió de su habitación, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su exterior.

Ranma llegó cansado y con algunos moratones, hoy se habían puesto de acuerdo todas sus prometidas para pelearse contra él, para saber quién de ellas sería su futura esposa. Entrecerró su mirada, estaba hasta las narices de todo este rollo, a veces le hubiera gustado mandarlo todo a freir espárragos, pero había algo que le hacía desistir de ese pensamiento.

Abrió el pomo de su puerta para contemplar de que todo estaba en silencio, muy extraño.

-¡Hola hay alguien en casa!...-grito Ranma que comenzó a andar por el pasillo sin encontrar la presencia de nadie, abrió las puertas de la salita para ver como Akane estaba sentada y tapada mientras leía un libro...-¿no me has escuchado Akane?.

La joven levantó su rostro con la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados. Ranma se sorprendió.

-Lo siento...-se excusó...-estoy tan resfriada que no me entero de nada..-comenzó a estornudar.

Ranma se sentó enfrente de ella con una revista en la mano y nuevamente le volvió a dar ese ataque de tos, con lo que nuestro joven se protegio de los posibles virus que salían de ese cuerpo enfermo. Akane entrecerró su mirada y sonándose la nariz.

-¡Eres un exagerado!..-exclamó furiosa...-¡no tengo la peste!.

-¡Ya!...-hablo con sinceridad...-pero paso de que me pegues tu asqueroso resfriado.

Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer a la joven, pero no tenía ni fuerzas para responderle con un golpe, así que suspiró y cogió más aire, se estaba ahogando, Ranma separó la revista unos metros de él, extrañado por no haber recibido golpe alguno..

-Realmente estás muy mal Akane..

-Estoy enferma...-le respondió, se tapo más con la bata y se dispuso a levantarse, pero todo le daba vueltas.

-Akane no estas en condiciones de levantarte por ti misma...-le recordó el joven.

Ella le gruñó y con difilcultad se volvió a levantar, sus piernas temblaban y nuevamente la sala le daba vueltas, se colocó una mano en la frente y casi pierde el equilibrio, pero Ranma estaba detrás de ella sujetándola suavemente de la cintura, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímentros del otro, Akane levantó su mirada y se sonrojo, pero rápidamente le giro la cara, estaba horrible, tenía un aspecto espantoso.

Y el joven le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Quieres qué te lleve a la cama?...-le preguntó suavemente.

-No...-le respondió muy nerviosa...-me encuentro muy sola allí.

-Entiendo...-la cogió más fuertemente y la atrajó más a él...-¿dónde están todos?.

-Viendo la lluvia de estrellas...

Akane seguía mirando el suelo, la vergüenza podía con ella y su corazón temblaba constantemente, tener a Ranma tan cerca era algo extraño y se sentía genial. Su cabeza dejó de darle vueltas y entonces dejó de sentir las manos del joven en su cintura, levantó su rostro para saber cual había sido la causa y vio como Ranma se alejaba.

-¿A dónde vas?...-le preguntó temerosa.

-Con la familia a ver la lluvia de estrellas Akane.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola?...-le preguntó curiosa.

Ranma le miró fijamente, consiguiendo que Akane sintiera miedo de estar aqui sola.

-No quiero estar encerrado mientras aparece esa lluvia, no la volveremos a ver hasta dentro de muchos años y es algo que hay que aprovechar...-apoyó su mano en el pomo de la puerta...-seria conveniente que te fueras a la cama Akane, me gustaría que vinieras pero estás enferma y podrías recaer.

Akane asintió a las palabras del joven, tenía razón, no podía obligarle a que se quedará con ella, la lluvia de estrellas no volvería otra vez a Nerima hasta dentro de un par de años y ahora que podía, tenía que verla.

-Ya me contarás que tal ha sido...-le susurro.

-Esta bien Akane, mejorate..-le guiñó el ojo y se alejó de ella con una sonrisa.

La joven salió dentrás de Ranma y viendolo marchar, cerró la puerta, dejándose resbalar por ella. Toda la casa estaba en completo silencio, no había nadie, exceptuando ella y su tos.

Comenzó a toser compulsivamente, seria mejor volver a la cama.

Se apoyó como pudo y comenzó a andar, siempre sujetándose a la barandilla de las escaleras para no caerse.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Holas! nuevamente vuelvo con otro fic de esta parejita.**_

_**Cuando me entra la inspiración sobre esta serie comienzo a escribir para que no se me olvide, así que disfruten del fic y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ENFERMA**_

_**Parte 2**_

Abrió el pomo de su puerta para cerrarla tras ella, se apoyó en la cama y sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas, estaba sola, le habían dejado sola en casa. Aunque no podía ser egoista y obligarles a que le hicieran compañia, pero ella necesitaba a alguien a su lado, incluso P-chan no estaba, hacía días que se había perdido nuevamente.

Aspiró fuertemente y sus piernas se flaquearon, cayendo al suelo y cerrándose en un abrazo propio.

-¡Ranma eres un estúpido!..-exclamó con rabia...-yo aquí enferma y tú de juerga.

Y un torrencial de lágrimas la abordó con intensidad, rompiendo el silencio del lugar. Nuevamente la tos la estaba atacando y comenzó a toser con brutalidad, su carganta le dolía de estar siempre rasgándose con la tos. Se apartó algunas lágrimas y vio su cama, no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue hacía ella.

Al llegar la vio, se detuvo unos instantes y su cuerpo cayó a su cama como si fuera una simple hoja y nuevamente comenzó su llanto.

-No quiero estar sola ¿por qué me han dejado así?, tenía que haber sido más egoista y haberles pedido que me hicieran compañia...-levantó su rostro..-y ahora estoy aquí sola, sin nadie.

Una brisa helada rozó su cuello y alzando su vista vio a Ranma sentando en la mesa, mirándole dulcemente y jugueteando con sus dedos.

Akane abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y antes de que pudiera hablar, la mano del joven detuvo el acto.

-No estas sola Akane...-murmuro...-yo estoy aqui, ¿me crees capaz de dejarte sola y enferma?...-le miro más dulcemente que antes...-jamás haría eso, te fastidiaría pero hacerte eso..-sonrió..-nunca.

Los ojos de Akane se llenaron de más lágrimas, aun estaba su mano en los labios de ella y sin apartarse, con la otra que tenía libre, pasó sus dedos por el contorno de sus ojos y quitándole las lágrimas, apartó sus cabellos.

-No llores Akane, no me gusta eso..

Separó pausadamente su mano de sus labios y echando un paso hacía atrás, colocó sus manos en jarra y mirándole divertidamente.

-¿Y bien?...

-¿Y bien qué Ranma?...-preguntó más confusa.

-¡Qué nos vamos!..-exclamó con más diversión.

-¿A dónde?...-le contestó más confusa.

Ranma le guiñó el ojo y consiguiendo que Akane se ruborizara por ese acto, él habló.

-A ver la lluvia de estrellas Akane, para eso estoy aquí.

-Pero yo estoy...

-¿Enferma?...-dijo Ranma...-lo sé ¿y?..-se encogió de hombros...-te mereces ver la lluvia de estrellas y no estar aquí dentro.

-¡Es una locura!..-le dio la espalda...-puedo ponerme peor y no quiero que cargues con una enferma..-se mordio los labios...-¿y si luego te pego el resfriado?, seguro que me lo echarías en cara...-finalizó al resbalarle una lágrima,

Pero Ranma no se inmutó y moviéndose rápidamente, le dio la vuelta a Akane y cojiéndola de la mano, le miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¡No es una locura Akane, es bien real¿por qué crees que no he ido?!...-le dijo con una sonrisa...-quiero que vayamos a verla juntos, que veamos ese acontecimiento único y...-se mordió los labios con gracia...-da igual que me ponga malo, así me pierdo las clases y puedo competir contra tí para ver quién consigue más favores de Kasumi,¡seguro que yo!.

Akane sonrió, y Ranma se puso realmente feliz, eso era lo que quería una sonrisa de ella. Le gustaba mucho y conseguía que todo lo malo se esfumará de su mente.

-¿Entonces vienes conmigo Akane?...-le extendió la mano...-llévate una manta y te prometo que evitaré que te pongas peor, aunque con eso tenga que pegar mi cuerpo con el tuyo..-esta vez se ruborizo él.

-¿Por qué lo haces Ranma?..-le preguntó al juntar su mano con la de él...-¿qué ganas tú, al cargar con una enferma?.

-¿Qué gano yo?...-le dijo pausadamente.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Akane esperaba la contestación, deseaba que fuera ella la respuesta, que hacía todo esto por ella y por nadie más, lo deseaba de todo corazón, pero él no respondió, si no, que la observaba más fijamente, intuyendo las palabras que podía estar deseando.

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar Akane...-agarró fuertemente su mano.

Akane estaba embelesada con eso, no podía ser cierto que fuera el mismo Ranma de siempre, ¿qué le pasaba?, titubeo y sintió miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, no quería despertar nunca, deseaba que esto siempre estuviera ahí con ella y que era Ranma quién le decía estás palabras tan tiernas.

Y removiendo su mente, Ranma la cargó en brazos y cogiendo una manta, salió por la ventana, consiguendo que Akane se sorprendiera de que la lluvia había dejado Nerima y ahora todo oliera perfectamente.

La joven se apoyó en el pecho de Ranma y el aroma que desprendía la estaba envolviendo, no podía entender al Ranma de ahora, con cada palabra nueva, ella se ruborizaba como una colegiala.

-No te pienses que siempre seré así...-le murmuró...-sé que estás sorprendida por esto, pero es fruto de hoy y sus circunstancias.

-Ya lo sabía Ranma...-le contestó con felicidad...-sé que es el momento y nada más.

Ranma bajó lentamente su mirada, y una sonrisa tierna se adueño de su rostro, solo sería hoy y solo con ella, con nadie más. Ella era distinta y siempre lo sería, no había ninguna como su Akane Tendo, la única dueña de su...abrió los ojos y su corazón bombeó fuertemente. Ella era...

-Única...-susurro.

Akane levantó su mirada y alzando una ceja..

-¿Qué has dicho Ranma?.

Nuevamente bajo su mirada y negándole.

-Nada importante Akane.

Y el silencio los abordó, consiguiendo que a lo lejos se viera el monte donde todo Nerima estaba esperando este gran momento, la lluvia de estrellas.

_**Continuará.**_

_**Holas!**_

_**¿cómo será la lluvia de estrellas?¿ocurrirá algo?¿por que hace Ranma todo esto?**_

_**esto y más en el último capítulo de este mini-fic.**_

_**Gracias a todos por los reviews y nos vemos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ENFERMA**_

_**Parte 3**_

La noche se abría paso al frío y nuevamente el cuerpo de Akane comenzó a convulsionarse, Ranma se detuvo y la observó, veía como la joven temblaba y eso no le estaba gustando nada, tal vez su grandiosa idea no había sido tan maravillosa como esperaba.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?...-preguntó curiosa al taparse más con la manta...-¿por qué te has detenido?.

-Akane...-susurro...-no estás bien, será mejor que volvamos a casa.

-No pasa nada...-sonrió tiernamente...-por favor quiero ver la lluvia de estrellas.

-¡Pero Akane estás temblando!...-exclamó molesto por la cabezoneria de la joven, alzó su mano a su frente y...-¡tienes fiebre!

Akane sonrió y se acurrucó más al pecho de Ranma, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-No quiero ir sola Ranma, por favor déjame ver la lluvia y luego hago lo que me pidas ¿si?...-le miro fijamente a los ojos

Ranma entrecerró su mirada y hubiera deseado cumplir su deseo de poder ver la lluvia de estrellas, pero ella no estaba bien y no podía tenerla fuera de su cama para que se empeorara. La abrazó fuertemente y acariciando su cabello, acercó sus labios a su oido.

-Akane volvemos a casa...-murmuro para ver la tristeza de la joven...-y yo me quedo contigo.

-¿Y la lluvia?...-le preguntó...-¿qué pasa con ella?¡deseabas verla!

-Prefiero que te mejores a que estés peor...-soltó dulcemente...-tu salud es más importante que esa lluvia.

Y tal como dijo, Ranma dio la vuelta consiguiendo que Akane se sonrojara, pero no de la fiebre.

Durante el camino a casa, el joven removía en su mente la posibilidad de volver a atrás y ver la lluvia, pero luego recapacitaba al escucharla toser y estornudar, si ella se ponía peor jamás se lo perdonaría. Agachó su mirada para verla dormida, su rostro estaba cansado y algunas ojeras lo adornaba, pobrecilla pensó.

-Lo siento Akane.

Pasó su mano por el rostro de ella para poder acariciarlo, era tan suave y tan brillante, que lo tenía embobado en muchas ocasiones. Rozó su dedo por la cormisura de sus labios, como deseaba probarlos. Abrió los ojos al pensarlo.

¿En qué estaba pensando?, su corazón bombeó fuertemente, esos pensamientos lo habían dejado helado, es cierto que algunas veces se pasaba por la mente esa posibilidad, pero ahora no, ella estaba débil e indefensa y no podía aprovecharse de ella. Levantó su rostro para ver la fachada de su hogar, suspiró de resignación al ver que había llegado a su destino, nuevamente reanudó su camino y entró en ella, subió las escaleras, la casa estaba en completa penumbra y el frío pasaba por todas partes, abrazó fuertemente a Akane, para darle más calor y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

Por unos momentos se quedó quieto, viendo que ahí estaba la cama, que tan pronto como la tumbará, la lluvia de estrellas pasaría y él no podría verla, por una parte se molestó, él quería experimentar la sensación en directo, ver como caían del cielo y se estrellaban contra la tierra, pero un leve quejido le volvió a llamar y bajo su mirada para ver a Akane que le observaba con pena.

-Lo siento Ranma...-dijo débilmente...-siento que no vayas a ver la lluvia de estrellas, es mi culpa...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Eso le destrozó, ver nuevamente las lágrimas en los ojos de Su Akane, eso mismo, era Su Akane y de nadie más, curvó sus labios y apartando las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos, le acarició.

-No importa Akane, tú no tienes la culpa..

-Pero yo...-se detuvo al notar como el dedo de Ranma residía en sus labios.

El joven le negó con la cabeza y se fue hasta la cama para tumbarla, la depositó dulcemente y tapándole con una manta.

-Tranquila Akane...-dijo tranquilamente...-no te tienes que disculpar...-desvió su mirada a la ventana.

Y estaba comenzando a caer ese espectáculo y se lo estaba perdiendo, él ahí dentro y toda esa maravilla ahí fuera. Y algo se le pasó por la mente, nuevamente observó a Akane y a la manta, su mente estaba comenzando a funcionar a mucha velocidad, una maravillosa idea le había venido a la mente y debía ponerla en práctica antes de que se le olvidará.

-Akane, veremos la lluvia de estrellas..

Akane alzó una ceja con sorpresa.

-Y será más cerca de lo que tú te crees...-siguió diciendo Ranma.

El joven cogió la manta y se la enrollo, luego miro a Akane que le miraba curiosa y sonriéndole, le guiño el ojo, abrió la manta y la cogió en brazos, para luego volver a cerrarla, así la calor se mantendría cerca de ella y su cuerpo no se enfermaría más. Akane estaba maravillada, Ranma estaba dándole su propio calor para que no pasará frío, aun arriesgándose a coger una pulmonía por estar cerca de ella.

-¡Ahora veremos la lluvia de estrellas!.

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, comenzó a caminar para regresar al tejado. Subió con mucho trabajo, le estaba costando ya que llevar el cuerpo débil de Akane no era tarea fácil y no por que pesará, si no, por que evitaba realizar muchos movimientos para que no pasará mucho frío. Acercó sus labios al oido de ella y...

-¡Mira Akane la lluvia, la más bonita que has visto!.

Y se sentó en el suelo mientras a ella la abrazaba fuertemente, transmitiéndole la calor necesaria para que no empeorará más. Las mejillas de la joven ganaron muchos calores, era una sensación única y encima estaba sorprendida por la actitud de él, jamás haría esto. Pero ahora que recordaba, él mismo le dijo que solo sería por hoy y que no se acostumbrará. Sonrió al pensarlo, estaba siendo romántico con ella. Apoyó su cabeza en su pecho y observó el maravilloso cielo, ahora mismo la lluvia le importaba muy poco, lo único que estaba deseado era que este momento jamás se terminará, no quería despertar de ese maravilloso sueño, en donde Ranma era cariñoso.

-Gracias Ranma...-susurro...-te lo agradezco de todo corazón.

-De nada Akane...-le devolvió el susurro.

Y ahí los ojos de ella le jugaron una mala pasada, cerrándolos y haciéndole sucumbir al sueño de morfeo.

La lluvia duró un par de minutos y Ranma se extraño de verla tan quieta, acercó cuidadosamente su rostro al de ella, para verla dormida, aunque una enorme sonrisa surcaba su cara.

Emitió una agradable sonrisa y la cargó para devolverla a la cama, donde tenía que estar y así descansar para volver a ser Su Akane. Entro por la ventana de la habitación, ya que no la había cerrado y la depositó en su cama, paso delicadamente su mano por su mejilla y no pudo aguantar la tentación.

Y la besó cálidamente.

Fue corto pero especial para él, colocó sus dedos en sus labios y dando unos pasos hacía atrás, se fue del cuarto.

-Buenas noches mi Akane.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane abrió los ojos para ver a Kasumi cerca de ella mientras le tomaba la temperatura, cerró los ojos al recordar los echos de ayer y la voz de su hermana mayor le devolvió a la realidad.

-Akane...-dijo pausadamente...-ya estás mejor, aunque...-los ojos de Akane se desviaron con preocupación hacía su hermana mayor...-Ranma tiene fiebre...-se coloco una mano en el mentón mientras la joven Tendo se levantaba de golpe de la cama...-¿me pregunto dónde estuvo anoche, lo estuvimos esperando?.

Akane se levantó de la cama, mientras Kasumi la miraba con curiosidad, recogió su bata y se fue corriendo hasta el cuarto de Ranma, lo abrió para ver como una compresa fría estaba en su frente, se llevo las manos a la boca, era por su culpa, por eso estaba enfermo Ranma.

No se lo pensó dos veces y se metió dentro del futón donde estaba Ranma, lo abrazó fuertemente y susurrándole palabras en el oido.

-Ahora yo te transmitiré calor Ranma...-le beso fugazmente en los labios y cerró los ojos.

Ahora ambos se calentaban, pasándose el resfriado al otro.

Fin.

Holas! espero que os haya gustado el final de mi fic, de esta pareja solo me salen fics Románticos, ¡que romántica soy!.

muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y nos vemos en los siguientes que haya echo de ellos. saludos y abrazos enormes.


End file.
